Primeira vez
by Stephanie Cribb
Summary: Será que toda aquela mudança havia sido em vão ? Todas as sua esperanças, seus sonhos... Será que ela mesma havia estragado tudo ? Mercedes só tinha certeza de que devia se preparar para o pior. P.s.: One-shot baseada no meu desejo para a continuação da cena das velas no episódio 5x16 'Tested'
1. Prólogo

**_I'm back (;_**

**_Hahahaha, gente, não estranhem e nem me julguem por colocar um 'prólogo' em uma one-shot, por favor. Eu só quis fazer um resumo do que havia acontecido com Samcedes nos capítulo anteriores - quando Mercedes chegou em NYC - para que as pessoas que não viram, não ficassem perdidas._**

**_Enfim, tenham uma boa leitura (:_**

* * *

_Sexo_. Mercedes nunca pensou que trataria desse assunto tão depressa com seu namorado. Bom, talvez na época do ensino médio, depois daquele verão inacreditável e depois de ter certeza de que os garotos podiam sim se apaixonar por ela, a jovem começara a permitir a entrada de certos devaneios – que logo eram censurados – em sua mente. Não achava, porém, que isso aconteceria em três anos. Talvez cinco ou mais, mas não tão depressa. Definitivamente, Mercedes Jones não sabia nada sobre o amor naquela época.

Mudara-se para Nova Iorque com a desculpa de ter melhores inspirações para seu álbum, mas na verdade planejava ficar perto de seus amigos, sua _segunda família_. Planejava, talvez, ficar perto _dele_... Não pensou, porém, que toda aquela pequena aventura pudesse acabar em um _namoro_.

Como de costume, Mercedes havia criado barreiras em torno de seu coração. Desde que rejeitara Sam no seu último ano de ensino médio, fechou-se para qualquer chance de relacionamento amoroso que pudesse vir a ter. Isso a ajudou a se tornar uma pessoa mais insegura quando o assunto era homens. Sabia, porém, que ele existia, e sabia como era senti-lo. O que a prendia e impedia era _Sam Evans_. Seu primeiro e, com certeza, _único amor_.

Por mais que tentasse deixá-lo no passado, era impossível combater a tensão sexual que havia entre eles. Isso arruinou seus planos de tentar ser apenas sua amiga durante a estadia em Nova Iorque. Até que ela, finalmente, teve uma recaída e o agarrou sobre o sofá, durante a madrugada, e então teve certeza que seria impossível ser somente sua amiga.

Novamente se deparou com aquele Sam insistente de alguns anos atrás. Aquele que lutaria contra tudo e todos para tê-la de volta. Por fim, então, algo ecoou em sua mente – talvez as brutais batidas de seu coração – e ela resolveu ceder. Até sentir a pressão da opinião de suas companheiras de trabalho invadindo seus pensamentos.

Outra vez tudo estava terminado antes mesmo de começar.

Mercedes pensou. Pensou e cantou. Sam era o amor de sua vida, não podia deixar que suas barreiras estúpidas e as opiniões preconceituosas de suas "amigas" estragassem sua felicidade. Então ele a abraçou e ela soube que tudo ficaria bem.

Passaram-se algumas semanas e, realmente, tudo estava bem. Eles estavam, finalmente, namorando ! Finalmente, também, houve a conversa. Dada a situação, ela sentiu medo de contar-lhe a verdade. Medo de lhe revelar sua _virgindade_. Era, porém, preciso. _Necessário. _Fazia parte dos seus princípios e, se ela queria mesmo um relacionamento sincero e duradouro, precisava fazer isso.

Foi, talvez, uma das coisas mais fáceis que ela fizera. Sam não era virgem, e isso ela notara bem, mas ao contrário de perder a paciência ou ficar chateado, ele concordou em seguir com as coisas do modo que ela determinasse.

A semana caminhou. Com ela vieram involuntárias e inevitáveis pressões, tanto por parte de Sam quanto por parte da própria Mercedes.

Eles foram à Igreja e lá ele mostrou seu teste sobre possíveis doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Ele estava "limpo" e orgulhoso de si mesmo. Embora ela tenha achado aquela atitude um tanto admirável, não podia mesmo apressar as coisas. E mais uma vez Sam Evans a compreendeu.

Mercedes pensou por mais uns dois dias. Aquilo começou a corroê-la por dentro, e até respirar estava difícil. Sam merecia uma resposta, um sinal, e ela precisava se sentir segura. Conversou com Rachel e, embora tenha ouvido lindas palavras e o mais sensato conselho de seguir seu coração e sentimentos, _pois Sam realmente a amava_, ainda sentia-se extremamente insegura e frágil ao pensar em se expor para ele.

Era sua última tentativa. Se suas orações não pudessem ajudá-la, mais nada nem ninguém poderia.

Havia cerca de vinte minutos que estava ajoelhada na Igreja. O local vazio a fazia sentir apenas o som de suas preces. Quando percebeu que não obtinha sucesso, pensou em desistir. Até que algo tocou seu coração. Realmente parecia uma mão tocando-lhe aquele músculo. Como reflexo, abriu seus olhos imediatamente e encarou o altar. Ainda não estava pronta. Ela sabia disso o tempo todo, mas agora as coisas não pareciam mais estar sufocantes como antes.

Então ela pensou mais. Desta vez sobre como não decepcionar o homem que ela mais amava.

Saiu do Studio mais cedo e passou a tarde com ele. Ainda não sabia como lhe contar, principalmente quando os dois estavam deitados no chão da sala, agarrados, trocando beijos, carícias e risadas. Uma das mãos de Sam descia de sua cintura até o início de sua coxa e a outra estava perto de seus seios. Sua boca carnuda desfrutava da pele fina de seu pescoço e ela sentiu cócegas. Riu, mas logo juntou forças para afastá-lo.

Sentaram no sofá e ela finalmente desabafou. Ele tentou ser compreensível, mas então ela lhe contou que escolhera esperar até estar _casada._ Foi como um banho de água fria. Ele a amava. Realmente a amava, e sonhara inúmeras vezes com a noite em que ela ganhava seu primeiro _Grammy Award_ e ele subia ao palco e lhe pedia em casamento. Mas... Ele era novo, recém-formado e estava desempregado, não havia condições de se casar em duas semanas. Ela sabia disso e não lhe pedira nada. Então eles tiveram sua primeira pequena discussão. _A primeira discussão desde que eles se tornaram realmente um casal._

Naquela noite eles não dormiram juntos. Blaine pediu a Sam que fosse dividir o quarto com ele, mas o rapaz preferiu ir para o apartamento de Kurt e Rachel. Seu amigo concordou. O clima naquela casa ficara um tanto pesado.

No dia seguinte não se encontraram. Mercedes saiu cedo. Tinha muito a fazer na gravadora e queria dar o máximo de espaço que ele precisasse. Voltou para casa quando já estava escurecendo e desceu do táxi sem muita vontade. Enquanto subia a escadaria frontal de sua casa, sentiu o telefone vibrar e viu a foto do namorado preencher a grande tela.

- Oi Mercedes. Sou eu, Sam. – Ele disse calmo.

- É, eu sei. E se você está ligando para terminar comigo, ande logo com isso para que nós possamos achar algum jeito de continuarmos amigos. – Desabafou triste e o ouviu suspirar.

* * *

**_É isso. Sem muita novidade né povo ?! Mas como eu disse criei esse prólogo apenas para vocês se situarem. O bom mesmo está por vir (;_**


	2. Capítulo único

**_Finalmente a parte principal yeeeeeeeeeyyy ! Hahahahaha._**  
**_Gente, eu espero que vocês realmente gostem do que eu fiz aqui... Tentei ser o mais detalhista possível e me preocupei muito em passar os sentimentos para que tudo se tornasse um pouco real._**  
**_Eu aconselho vocês a ouvirem 'Promise' da cantora Ciara na cena hot. Foi parte essencial da Soundtrack que me ajudou a escrevê-la. Vou deixar o link de 'Speechless' da Beyoncé também. Me deu um empurrãozinho para escrever a cena (:_**  
**_Promise - Ciara: watch?v=UcGWy7xUZQE_**  
**_Speechless - Beyoncé: watch?v=TAJ6SXi3Ql4_**

* * *

Naquele dia, Mercedes, voltou para casa quando já estava escurecendo e desceu do táxi sem muita vontade. Enquanto subia a escadaria frontal de sua casa, sentiu o telefone vibrar e a foto do namorado preencher a grande tela.

- Oi Mercedes. Sou eu, Sam. – Ele disse calmo.

- É, eu sei. E se você está ligando para terminar comigo, ande logo com isso para que nós possamos achar algum jeito de continuarmos amigos. – Desabafou triste e o ouviu suspirar.

- Eu só queria... – E enquanto ele tentava achar as palavras certas, Mercedes abriu a porta de sua casa com um enorme aperto no coração.

- Espere um pouco. – Ela o interrompeu assim que entrou. – Blaine acendeu um monte de velas por toda a casa. – Ela franziu o cenho e abafou o microfone do celular em seu casaco. – Blaine ! – Gritou a primeira vez com seu olhar em direção à escada. Não obteve resposta. – Blaine ! – Gritou mais uma vez virando seu corpo para a porta da sala de estar.

Finalmente a abriu e, para sua surpresa, quem estava ali era Sam. Pensara que, naquele momento, ele estaria em algum lugar bem longe tentando evitar encarar seu rosto. Pensara também que Blaine havia acendido as velas.

- Mercedes ? Eu preciso desligar. Minha namorada acabou de chegar. – Ele disse ainda com o telefone colado em sua orelha, mas seus olhos cravados na expressão surpresa de Mercedes.

Ela admirou as velas que cobriam o chão e alguns móveis da sala e o encarou de volta sem saber o que dizer ou pensar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu tenho um extintor de incêndio no caso de alguma coisa acontecer. – Sorriu-lhe orgulhoso. Mercedes tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas algo impediu que o som de suas palavras saíssem. – Espero que você não pense que estive copiando você, mas eu também rezei por nós. – Pausou. – O fato é: sexo é maravilhoso. É uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que Deus inventou. – Mercedes arqueou as sobrancelhas e escondeu um sorriso. – Mas o que é melhor que sexo ? Montar a cavalo, pular de paraquedas, talvez... E _ouvir você cantar._ – Pausou e admirou, ainda receoso, seu sorriso doce. – Olhe, eu não preciso mais pensar. – Disse se aproximando. – Já disse isso antes, mas dessa vez é verdade: _Eu posso viver sem sexo, mas não posso viver sem você !_

- Sam Evans, você é... – E antes que Mercedes pudesse chamá-lo de louco, ele tomou sua nuca e aproximou, em questão de segundos, seus rostos. Inspirou seu aroma de baunilha enquanto fechava os olhos e tentou não perder os sentidos. Aproximou-se ainda mais, o suficiente para que seus lábios se encontrassem. Beijou-lhe, os lábios ternamente.

Foi um beijo doce, calmo... Sam deixou uma de suas mãos escorregar pelo ombro direito de Mercedes e preocupou-se em mostrar-lhe, através daquele singelo ato, o quão sinceras eram suas palavras.

- Louco. – Ela sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados e com sua testa colada na dele, quando os dois se separaram para tomar ar, e assim completou sua frase.

- É, eu sei. – Ele sorriu. – Louco por você. – Sussurrou de volta e tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez.

- Ok, agora é a minha vez de falar. – Ela separou-se, relutante, daquele beijo. Sam mostrou-lhe uma expressão confusa, de cenho franzido. – Talvez você não note a convicção em minhas palavras, mas eu realmente sei o que estou fazendo. – Ele continuou sem entender e ela riu nervosa enquanto abaixava o olhar e pegava as mãos do rapaz. – Me desculpe por hoje. – Finalmente voltou a encará-lo.

- Mercedes. – Ele pausou ainda sem entender. Por que ela estava pedindo desculpas ? – Você não tem...

- Shh... – Ela o silenciou. – Eu menti para você. Eu fui egoísta. _Eu menti para mim mesma._ – Lamentou.

- Eu não entendo.

- Me desculpe por não notar que _você_ é o homem da minha vida. – E então ele lembrou como suas palavras o haviam machucado mais cedo. Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e a abraçou. Ela se aninhou em seu peito e respirou fundo. – E eu quero que você seja o primeiro. – Separou-se e o encarou. Aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam.

- Mercedes... – Ele iria fazer alguma jura de amor, algo como 'estarei ao seu lado e te apoiarei até que você esteja confiante o bastante' mas ela o interrompeu.

- E eu quero que seja _agora_ ! – Soltou as palavras sem respirar nem desgrudar seu olhar dos olhos dele, mas de forma doce e delicada.

Os lábios de Sam Evans se separaram um pouco. Ele queria sorrir, mas não conseguia. Seu corpo congelara. Suas ações congelaram. Não era algo tão ruim, ele só estava... Surpreso. Não esperava aquilo naquele momento e não queria que Mercedes se sentisse pressionada. Temeu, então, por um momento, que ela estivesse se precipitando.

- Merc... – Ele tentou falar, mas só conseguiu gaguejar as letras até que ela o interrompeu.

- Eu gastei muito tempo pensando nisso. Eu pensei em como seria, em como eu me sentiria depois, como eu me sentiria _durante..._ E então eu percebi que, mesmo tendo rezado e feito minha escolha, _isso_ não me deixaria em paz. _Meu corpo_ não me deixaria em paz. – Ela explicou em uma voz baixa enquanto encarava o rosto pálido a sua frente. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, assim como ela, e ambos não tinham a mínima noção do porque delas estarem ali.

- Você não precisa se apressar apenas por mim. Eu disse que posso esperar. – Ele acariciou sua face e afastou uma mecha de cabelo.

- Você não entendeu. – Ela riu baixo fitando o chão. Aproximou-se com um passo e levantou seu rosto deixando-o bem próximo do de Sam. – A_gora_. – Sussurrou com seus lábios roçando os deles. – Eu não preciso esperar mais. – E então sua voz calma e tentadora desapareceu no meio da frase quando ela, por fim, tomou os lábios dele.

Beijaram-se calmamente até Sam perceber que ela realmente estava certa daquilo. Que ela _realmente queria_ aquilo.

Seu beijo a denunciava. Seu _corpo_ a denunciava.

Foi então que ele resolveu envolver sua cintura com força e colar mais seus corpos. Ela sorriu durante o beijo e ele não pôde evitar fazer o mesmo.

Quando Mercedes jogou a bolsa no chão, ele sentiu que era hora de começar a tomar mais iniciativa, então deu um passo guiando-a em direção a escada. Depois de relutarem, pararam o beijo e fitaram os olhos um do outro. Ela lhe sorriu inocentemente e pegou sua mão. O puxou escada a cima até que abrisse a porta do quarto. Foi então que ele pensou um pouco. Aquilo _realmente estava acontecendo_.

Mercedes adentrou o cômodo e virou-se para ele que ainda estava parado junto à porta. Vagarosamente e sem desgrudar seu olhar dos olhos dele, ela tirou seu sobretudo vermelho de botões cor de ouro. Em seguida o jogou em algum lugar daquele quarto.

Sam sorriu de lado enquanto ela tentava não deixar a vergonha tomar conta de suas bochechas. O viu se aproximar e grudou seus pés no chão. Não sabia muito bem o que estava por vir. Na verdade sabia, só não tinha certeza de como iria ou deveria se sentir em relação a isso. Seus devaneios viraram pó quando ela sentiu aqueles lábios carnudos lhe tomarem a pele fina do pescoço. Ele abraçou sua cintura de forma carinhosa e ela sentiu o corpo amolecer. Em uma tentativa de não cair, Mercedes enlaçou a nuca de Sam com seus dois braços e sentiu uma de suas mãos afastarem a mecha de cabelo que cobria sua bochecha direita.

Uniram seus lábios calma e ternamente.

Mercedes suspirou com ar de decepção quando sentiu o corpo de Sam se afastar. Ao abrir os olhos ele já havia se livrado de sua camiseta e agora tirava a regata fina que vestia por baixo. A jovem não pôde evitar analisar todo aquele tórax e mordeu o lábio inferior. Um misto de desejo e vergonha.

Notando o desejo nos olhos da amada, Sam se aproximou e tomou seus ombros calmamente. Ela parecia hipnotizada e continuou sem poder desgrudar seu olhar dos olhos dele. Contendo um sorriso de entusiasmo, Sam a direcionou até a cama onde a pôs sentada. Sem deixar de olhá-la por instante algum, tirou seus tênis e logo em seguida agachou-se para tirar as botas escuras que ela usava. Levantou e tomou seus lábios novamente. Um beijo rápido, que durou até o momento em que ele pesou seu corpo o suficiente para fazer Mercedes se deitar.

Seus corações batiam forte – talvez o dela ainda mais – e suas respirações se misturaram no instante em que ele, por fim, se deitou corretamente por cima dela. Sentir todas aquelas curvas por debaixo de seu corpo o fez suspirar e engolir a saliva com dificuldade.

Mercedes sentiu seu corpo todo arder, queimar. Seu estômago parecia um abrigo para borboletas órfãs e ela não sabia se sorria ou se permanecia estática. Atreveu-se, então, a sorrir enquanto fechava os olhos e se permitia sentir todas aquelas sensações boas que estavam apenas começando a preencher seu corpo.

- Você fica ainda mais bonita assim. – Sam lhe sussurrou admirando sua feição de prazer. Suas bochechas rapidamente adquiriram um tom vermelho e ela fechou o sorriso. Não estava zangada, apenas envergonhada. Ele pôde perceber isso, então gargalhou baixo e a beijou com paixão.

Suas línguas dançaram um _ballet_ incompreensível, mas cheio de ternura. Ela segurou a lateral de seu rosto com uma de suas mãos pequenas e quentes, e, como em um impulso, dobrou uma de suas pernas, fazendo com que o quadril de Sam encostasse com mais força no seu.

Sentiu seu volume roçar uma de suas coxas e arqueou, de leve, sua coluna.

Ele se atreveu a descer seus beijos até o pescoço de Mercedes. Fez tudo com muita delicadeza. Queria tratá-la como ela deveria ser tratada. Se ela o pedisse para parar, ele pararia, mas isso não aconteceu. Enquanto descia seus beijos para seu colo, ainda coberto por sua camiseta fina, sentiu vontade de comemorar por tudo estar indo tão bem. _Conteve-se_.

Desabotoou, em seguida e sem pressa, a camiseta branca com estampa de pequenos laços vermelhos que ela usava. Enquanto Mercedes mantinha seus olhos fechados e tentava controlar sua respiração, ele descobriu um sutiã rendado na cor amarelo claro. Depositou um pequeno beijo na pele fina de seu seio esquerdo, a qual o pano rendado do sutiã não alcançava e deixava nua. Levantou seu rosto para mirar a reação da amada e ela ainda tentava controlar a respiração. Continuou a lhe encarar por mais meio segundo, quando ela acariciou seus fios de cabelo loiro e lhe sorriu. Ele podia continuar.

Sam lhe percorreu parte da barriga com o arrastar de seus lábios e depois subiu seu corpo até que seu rosto estivesse de volta ao alcance do rosto de Mercedes. Encarou-a tão forte que ela, imediatamente, abriu os olhos. Sustentaram aquele olhar por mais alguns pequenos minutos e conseguiram fazer imensas juras de amor um para o outro apenas com aquele gesto. Era um misto de confiança, paixão, cumplicidade... E então algo começou a queimar dentro deles, e, sem pensar duas vezes, atacaram – com sede – os lábios um do outro.

Pareciam desesperados. O beijo era feroz e intenso. Ambos se desconheceram naquele momento. Sam conseguiu levantar seu tronco trazendo Mercedes junto a si. Ele estava sentado em seu colo, beijando-lhe ferozmente a boca e sentindo seu desespero – que havia sido denunciado pelo passeio apressado de mãos que a jovem fazia por seu corpo. Ela sentiu os longos dedos de Sam chegarem ao fecho traseiro de seu sutiã. Não sabia se o deixava prosseguir, se o interrompia, se o ajudava... Devia estar relaxada, mas eram tantas dúvidas. Ele, então, cortou o beijo vagarosamente e a encarou. Seus olhos cor de amêndoa o encararam com dúvida.

- Eu não farei nada que você não queira. – Sussurrou, transparecendo verdade em seus olhos, para que ela se acalmasse.

Mercedes continuou a encará-lo por mais alguns segundos. Cresceu um desejo inexplicável naquelas duas bolas de bilhar marrom e agora ele é quem estava com dúvida. Não sabia se aquilo era um sim ou um não. Não sabia se deveria continuar ou ser compreensível e parar tudo ali. Logo seus pensamentos evaporaram dando lugar e uma onda de alívio que preencheu todo seu corpo assim que Mercedes pressionou seu par de dedos e o ajudou a se livrar daquela peça íntima delicada.

Sam entreabriu a boca, jogou sua cabeça para trás e suspirou fortemente ao sentir aquela pele fina tocar seu peito. Estava de olhos fechados – assim como ela – aproveitando cada milímetro da sensação que aquele toque lhes proporcionava. Segundos depois sentiu uma necessidade absurda de beijá-la. Poderia, devido às circunstâncias, ser outro beijo feroz e cheio de sede, mas quando ele se concentrou no gosto doce dos lábios de Mercedes, beijou-a devagar, como em câmera lenta. Aproveitou, ainda, para explorar cada canto daquela boca com sua língua. Estava disposto a não desgrudar de seus lábios nunca mais, até que o ar lhes faltou e ele sentiu a amada descendo sua coluna e se deitando mais uma vez.

Quando ele se afastou para admirá-la, percebeu que seus olhos marrons estavam cravados em seu rosto e que ela tentava, sem sucesso, esconder os grandes seios com um dos braços. Ele riu delicadamente com aquela situação um tanto ingênua.

- Você é linda. – Disse com o rosto de frente para o seu e depositou-lhe um beijo na testa. – Você sabe disso e nunca se envergonhou de nada. – Lhe disse sério, transparecendo-lhe cumplicidade. – Não é agora que isso precisa acontecer. – A encarou mais um pouco até sentir seus pequenos braços caírem ao lado de seu próprio corpo na cama.

Ele sorriu e lhe beijou o canto dos lábios antes de admirar seu par de seios. Sem desgrudar seus olhos daquela pele fina, ele levou sua boca até o colo de Mercedes, onde deu-lhe pequenos beijos molhados. Permitiu também que seus dentes deixassem pequenas e suaves marcas por ali. Apertou os olhos quando sentiu sua ereção lhe incomodar ao ouvi-la gemer no momento em que ele lhe tomou o seio direito com a boca.

A fez remexer-se debaixo de seu corpo por alguns minutos e lhe deixou beijos próximo a seu umbigo. Passeou suas mãos pelas duas coxas da jovem, e quando elas chegaram na barra elástica da legging preta que ela vestia, deitou sua bochecha sobre sua barriga, sentindo o quão macia e cheirosa era aquela pele. O coração de Mercedes acelerou e ela sentiu sua intimidade pulsar. Era uma sensação boa, porém estranha, nova... Ela estava de olhos fechados e não conseguia sorrir, apenas mordia o lábio inferior em uma tentativa involuntária de não explodir.

Depois de um longo suspiro, Sam abriu seus olhos, levantou seu corpo e aproximou seu rosto do de Mercedes. Ele estava sério, mas transmitia, seu melhor olhar de cúmplice. A jovem não sabia o que fazer. Ele parecia pedir permissão, mas ela mesma não sabia como reagir. Era agora, era a hora e ela estava paralisada.

Tentando não deixá-la sem graça por mirá-la tão fortemente, Sam ameaçou a começar a tirar aquela peça de roupa. Um movimento lento, para não deixá-la desconfortável e que se tornara rápido quando ela o ajudou. Ele sentiu um alívio e liberou seu ar de tensão quando sentiu suas pequeninas mãos o ajudando e seu quadril se levantando para que a calça saísse com mais facilidade.

Sam jogou aquela peça de roupa no chão e ficou de pé. Admirou aquele belo corpo repleto de curvas e começou a desabotoar o cinto e, em seguida a calça. Sua ereção marcava significativamente sua cueca box cinza de algodão. Ele estava incomodado, queria livrar-se daquele pedaço de pano e da dor que todo aquele desejo e prazer lhe proporcionavam.

Quando deitou seu corpo sobre o de Mercedes novamente – certificando-se de que seu peso ficasse bem distribuído entre ela e a cama – beijou-lhe a pele fina do pescoço e a ouviu suspirar quando suas intimidades foram pressionadas uma contra a outra. Mercedes sentiu como se uma bola de fogo percorresse todo o interior de seu corpo em um movimento acelerado. Ela arqueou a coluna e o quadril em uma tentativa de diminuir a sensação de explosão que alcançava seu corpo. Sam arfou quando suas intimidades foram ainda mais pressionadas com o movimento da jovem que estava por debaixo de seu corpo.

- Eu preciso que você esteja certa disso. – Ele sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido. A voz quase falhava tamanho era o desejo que lhe possuía.

Mercedes sentiu a pele arrepiar e suspirou rapidamente. Tomou o rosto de Sam entre suas duas pequenas mãos e o encarou tentando passar toda a sua certeza. Não queria falar, estava com medo de soltar alguma besteira e estragar tudo. Na verdade ela nem sabia o que falar, apenas sabia que queria aquilo, e embora estivesse com medo queria cada vez mais. Os olhos dele brilharam ao notar o fogo e a paixão que preenchiam os dela. Por fim ela o beijou. Tomou seus lábios carnudos de maneira rígida e só os largou depois que o ar lhes faltou.

Sam aproveitou a deixa para lhe sorrir e deslocar seu corpo até a altura da cintura de Mercedes. Agarrou a barra de sua calcinha – também rendada – e fez menção de puxá-lá. A menina, então, arqueou o quadril e, segurando sua vergonha, o ajudou a se livrar daquela peça.

Em pé, Sam a admirou por dois segundos até perceber que ela tentava fazer o mesmo que tinha feito com seus seios. Ela estava envergonhada. Então ele não tardou muito e alcançou sua calça jeans que estava no chão. Pegou sua carteira no bolso traseiro e, de lá, tirou uma camisinha. Mostrou-lhe o pacote fechado com um sorriso levado nos lábios, e ela não pode evitar sorrir também.

Por fim, quando Sam livrou-se da única peça que lhes impedia de realizar o ato, Mercedes deixou seu queixo cair leve e ligeiramente. Seu coração acelerou e suas mãos gelaram. As sensações eram tantas e se mesclavam com uma facilidade tão grande que ela, rapidamente se questionou se realmente estava pronta.

Após vestir-se corretamente com o preservativo, Sam voltou a distribuir seu peso sobre a cama e a amada. Quando ela sentiu seu órgão lhe encostar e intimidade úmida, arfou jogando a cabeça para trás e, em seguida, fechou os olhos.

- Você está pronta ? – Ele perguntou esperando que ela o olhasse e assim ela fez. Em seguida, assentiu com a cabeça e os olhos vidrados.

Sam, então, fez um caminho trilhado por pequenos beijos desde o lobo de sua orelha até seu ombro. Voltou arrastando seus lábios e sua língua pela pele fina. Tomou seus lábios de forma doce e delicada. Por fim, tentou investir em sua intimidade com seu órgão. Um movimento lento, mas com precisão. Neste instante, Mercedes apertou os olhos e enrugou suas feições. Assim como sua intimidade, seu corpo todo ardeu tão forte que contraiu seus músculos e precisou morder o lábio inferior para não gritar. Mesmo assim seus olhos liberaram um par de lágrimas.

- Mercedes ? – Ele a encarou ao sentir a lágrima tocar-lhe a bochecha. Desesperou-se um pouco. – Oh meu Deus. Eu te machuquei, está tudo bem ? Podemos parar... – Ele se desesperava mais a medida em que as palavras saíam e fez menção de se retirar daquela posição.

- Não... – Ela gemeu e agarrou seus braços. Finalmente abriu os olhos e o encarou. – Acho que isso é normal, eu estou bem. – Sam parecia arrependido. Ele devia tê-la convencido de que realmente não era a hora.

- Não Mercedes, isso não está...

- Por favor. – Ela pediu com a voz serena. Segurou-o pelos ombros e mirou seus olhos.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Queria muito aquilo e queria há tempos, mas Mercedes parecia não estar bem... Ele não sabia o que acontecia com o corpo das mulheres na sua primeira vez, mas embora Mercedes dissesse que estava tudo bem ele sabia que não estava. E então seus devaneios viraram fumaça quando ela o beijou profundamente. Conduziu, com sua língua, uma dança delicada. Uma valsa. E ele voltou a se posicionar corretamente entre as pernas dela.

Sam distribuiu-lhe os mesmos beijos de antes e, ainda com a boca, deu uma atenção especial para cada um dos seios de Mercedes. Ela gemeu e sentiu o corpo formigar. Era uma sensação tão boa... Até que ele tentou investir outra vez e seu corpo rejeitou. Dessa vez a dor foi um pouco menor e ela apenas apertou os olhos.

- Você precisa relaxar. – Ele revelou quando sentiu seus ombros tensos. Com a boca, tomou-lhe um dos seios enquanto o outro era cuidadosamente massageado per seus dedos. Ela suspirou e, aos poucos, relaxou os ombros e a coluna.

Houve uma pequena investida.

Mercedes sentiu as pernas amolecerem quando o membro de Sam, por fim, perfurou seu hímen. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo sua intimidade arder e pulsar, e soltou um gemido alto com a precisão do movimento de Sam. Era uma sensação, embora dolorosa, tão gostosa...

- Está tudo bem ? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Sim. – Ela o encarou controlando a pequenina dor e sorrindo satisfeita.

Ele sorriu de volta e tomou sues lábios de forma apaixonada.

Mercedes retribuiu aquele beijo de forma feroz e apaixonante. Apertou seus olhos e resolveu depositar naquele gesto toda a dor que seu corpo podia reconhecer naquele momento. Instantes depois sua boca obtinha a forma da letra 'o' e ela deixava escapar alguns agudos e pequenos gemidos.

Sam movimentava-se vagarosamente para frente e para trás. Começou aquela série quando percebeu o quão confortável a amada estava. Com isso vieram os gemidos, os suspiros, as tentativas de manter seus lábios colados e a mistura do suor de ambas as peles.

Ele soltava pequenos urros de prazer em intervalos de tempo cada vez mais curtos. Seus corpos remexiam-se cada vez mais e ele não sabia como fazer para esperá-la chegar ao ápice antes dele. Com sua última e precisa – mas não tão forte quanto imaginam – investida ele ouviu Mercedes sustentar um grito por um considerável espaço de tempo. As suas pernas grossas haviam amolecido assustadoramente e ela sentia sua intimidade cada vez mais úmida e quente. De olhos fechados, deixou que seu corpo tremesse o bastante para digerir todo aquele prazer.

Sam alcançou seu máximo instantes após ela. Suava e sentiu como se fosse desmaiar. Seu corpo musculoso também amoleceu, mas ele não podia simplesmente relaxar e deixá-lo cair sobre todas as curvas de Mercedes. Foi aí que ele beijou-lhe os lábios fortemente e deitou ao seu lado, sobre a cama. Abraçou-a e a aninhou em seu peito até que todos seus espasmos passassem. Sorriu ao sentir-lhe a pele quente e ao ouvir a jovem suspirar.

Mercedes virou-se de modo que seu rosto ficasse frente a frente com o de Sam. O que os separavam eram apenas as pontas do nariz de cada um que permaneceram coladas. Ela deixou seus olhos fecharem novamente e inalou brutalmente todo o cheiro que ele exalava. O jovem, por sua vez, deixou que seus olhos fechassem apenas por dois segundos. Abriu-os e, ainda tentando controlar a respiração, tirou os fios de cabelo que, devido ao suor, grudavam no rosto de Mercedes.

- Desculpe-me se eu te machuquei. – Ele sussurrou em um tom de lamento enquanto segurava a lateral daquele rosto angelical. Ela sorriu sem mostrar-lhe os dentes.

- Obrigada por ter feito eu me sentir tão mulher.

Mercedes fez com que seu olhar perfurasse, de forma doce, os olhos claros de Sam Evans. Segundos depois ela não pode deixar de conter as poucas lágrimas que encheram seus olhos. Ele mostrou-lhe um sorriso acolhedor e ela lhe devolveu um que transmitia sua timidez. O rapaz a beijou. Um beijo profundo, delicado, sem pressa alguma... Explorou cada canto do interior daquela boca macia e se separou com dois pequenos selinhos.

- Eu te amo ! – Sussurrou com seus lábios ainda roçando os de Mercedes e as mãos segurando seu rosto.

- Eu também. – Ela sussurrou feliz enquanto segurava o punho do rapaz.

Abraçou-a de forma protetora e deu um jeito de que o lençol que estava por baixo deles, dessa vez, cobrisse seus corpos nus. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e fechou os olhos ao perceber que Mercedes estava quase adormecida. Com as respirações pesadas e, legivelmente, idênticas, eles pegaram no sono felizes em saber que um pertencia ao outro e que sua _primeira vez_ havia sido a mais perfeita entre todas.

* * *

**_É isso gente ! Gostaram ? *-*_**  
**_Nossa, essa one agora é meu xodó, por isso espero que você tenham gostado tanto quanto eu e comentem bastante._**  
**_Desculpem se ficou muito grande, mas como eu disse, quis colocar todos os detalher para que ela parecesse o mais real possível (:_**  
**_Beijinhos._**


End file.
